We are Broken (Rewritten Version)
by MyNeoRose
Summary: (old version removed.) Warnings for some Gore, blood, heavy language, partial nudity, amd such, also for pretty much eberything else,in DDLC. Story is Basically Natsuki discovers Yuri's self-harming, and tries to,stop it, ddlc shit ensues. (A no player AU.)


A No Player AU

The sharp, painful feeling of a knife dragged across your skin.

The hot blood dripping off of you, from a fresh cut.

The rush that comes, and fills your body, the insatiable desire for more.

The excitement that comes fourth at every single drop of blood.

The longer they stay away.

These were things she was all to use to.

It was the containment, the cell that locked her up, and kept her in check.

Why?

To keep them away, she mustn't get to excited or they come.

They break her down, destroy her.

She must keep her desires in check, or they will come.

Desire? What an interesting word, what is desire?

It's the want, no the overwhelming craving for something, or someone.

So then, what was her desire?

Was it to die? Lust? Power? Money? Friendship? To be loved by someone who can never love you back.

No, it wasn't it was nothing like that, but in the same way it was.

Her only desire was a simple, but complex one.

She only wanted to be saved, so that she didn't have to be like this.

Saved? Saved from what?

It was herself, she was in a constant battle with a mind, calling an all-out war against her.

Everyday was a battle, that she was desperately losing.

Her mind seemed to want to make her suffer.

It would constantly put thoughts into her head, never relenting.

Bad thoughts, disgusting thoughts that just wanted to make her throw up, thoughts that scared her, thoughts that hurt her, destroyed her, broke her.

It was to much for this girl, so she planned to make an escape.

Escape from what?

From this life, that she lived, if you could even call her that much.

She was barely in control, she had to distance herself from others, or she might just succumb to those thoughts, they controlled her.

She could barely live on another day, she was planning to die, then she found a solution.

Cutting herself.

It was the best way to keep the thoughts away, if she didn't they'd leave her alone for a while.

At first she cut her wrist, but soon became numb to the pain, when she no longer felt that pain the thoughts had come back again.

She was desperate to keep them away, so she moved onto other areas, her arms, legs, stomach, chest, thighs, sides, anywhere she could hide it from roaming eyes.

These cuts refused to heal, a reminder by her mind that she was broken, and no one could fix her.

Eventually she ran out of places that weren't already numbed, and that she could hide it.

She had to wait to heal, and for her body to restore itself.

She had to suffer as her own mind destroyed, her and ripped her to shreds.

She was no longer even a drop of water, in the ocean, of the persons he used to be.

She wanted to die.

Soon the only thoughts left for her were death, and she blindly listen to them.

She didn't care anymore, gave up, today was the day she was planning to finally end her shattered existence.

Just like any other day, she went to school, it seemed to stretch on for years, she counted down every minute she had left, staring at the clock, the thoughts were screaming at her, and she tried to make them go away again.

She had went to the bathroom, making sure no one else was there, and she took out a knife, one that was coated in blood, having spent over hours on her skin.

She let loose, until her skin was almost all red littered with cuts.

She was cleaning her arm, and wiping away the blood, when it happened.

"Yuri?" A pink haired girl was by the doorway, and looked at her arm. "W-what are you doing."

She bolted out of the room, covering her arm again, hoping no one else would see, she was glad she didn't have any classes with her. fearing another confrontation with the girl.

After school ended she chose to skip the literature club, no point in prolonging her death, no one would care, she walked to the front of the school to find the same pink haired girl there waiting for her.

She refused to let her leave.

Everyone else had already left, only those attending clubs were still left, the pink haired girl, grabbed Yuri's hand and pulled her back to the bathroom, were the blood was washed away, Yuri offered no resistance, she didn't care, nothing would change her goal now.

The girl, Natsuki, blocked the exit, she spoke in a mix of anger, and sadness. "Why...why are you doing this, why are you hurting yourself like this.

"What are you talking about i'm fi-" Yuri was cut off, she was speaking in a monotone like voice. She was slapped by Natsuki.

"No you're fucking not!" Natsuki screamed at her, fist clenched, she was angry, but yet felt like crying to, she couldn't help it as tears started to flow down her face. "Why won't you just tell me, why do you have to lie about it!" This time she sounds more angry, but she's still crying.

"It doesn't matter, i'm fine." Yuri had said the exact same line her thoughts had put in her mind, she didn't even think as she said it. Natsuki hugged her tightly, to which Yuri just stood there doing nothing.

"Shut up, it's not fine! Don't you even think for a goddamn second this doesn't matter." Natsuki, grabbed Yuri's shirt, clenching the fabric in her fist, as her tears rolled down onto the taller girls chest. _Doesn't matter, It doesn't matter, you deserve it, liar, she's lying, deserve it IT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU DESERVE IT!_ The thoughts scream at Yuri.

"I deserve it, it doesn't matter." Yuri continued in her monotone voice, the pink haired girl, squeezes her, and Yuri doesn't even wince, to numbed to the pain, Natsuki backs off, and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Take off your clothes…" Natsuki is a mess, her uniform soaked with her tears, her hair's a mess, a bruise mark is slightly visible showing from out of her collar, "Please...can you just do it." Natsuki says this very weakly. Yuri complies, she figures it's not like it matters, Yuri stands only in the bare minimum of clothing, to still be slightly decent. Natsuki scans her shredded body, before cupping Yuri's face, and tilting it to look her in the eyes, she speaks gently, tears still slowly flowing. "No one deserves this." Yuri stays silent the entire time, the only sound you could hear from her, was her breathing. "Why are you doing this, just tell me, please." She speaks softly. Yuri bites her lip, should she tell her? Not like it'd change anything. _WHY WOULD SHE CARE? SHE DOESN'T CARE! IT DOESN'T MATTER!_. She was barely able to think her own thoughts, her mind shoving it's own thoughts down her throat.

She spoke up, it didn't matter if they hurt her anymore, she was to die today anyways. "Why do you care...Why are you even bothering to try." Yuri's voice gave an unexpected crack of emotion in her voice. Her chest tightens as she says this, her mind tries to distract her, but she uses all her might to focus on Natsuki. Natsuki blushes, and looks down quickly, before looking back up, to meet yuri's eyes, and she says this, with a emotionally broken voice, just showing how vulnerable, and scared she is.

"I don't want our friendship to end yet...I don't want to see you go, I-i don't want to lose you, I…." She practically whispers the next part, Yuri barely able to hear it. "I love you." She starts crying again. "I don't want to say goodbye! I want you to stay here, and be with me!" She screams, with a voice of pure sadness, Natsuki falls to her knees, and bawls, she doesn't bother to wipe away the tears. The thoughts scream, at her. _LIES, LIES, LIES, SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, NO ONE DOES._ Yuri blocks them out, she gets on her knees, and, wipes away Natsuki's tears, she feels a pulse go through her heart, and without thinking she says "I love you too." Yuri kisses her on the lips, who couldn't help but slowly stop crying. The two broke apart, Natsuki tightly hugged Yuri, knocking them both to the floor, and softly cried. "I love you, don't leave!" Natsuki raised her voice to say this. Yuri felt an overwhelming flood of emotions surge from her, the wall that her mind built to hold her back, had crumbled, and fell apart, she felt tears drop down her face as she went through, anger, sorrow, depression, joy, love, gratitude, she loosely hugged back the pink haired girl.

"I-I'm sorry." These were the only words she could say, as Natsuki lay on her cold, injured body, the thoughts were still there…., but she didn't pay attention to them, she ignored them, focusing on her own life right now. The two didn't go to the club today, or the next couple of weeks, in fact they didn't even go to school, Natsuki went home with Yuri, it was a difficult, painful conversation, but together, they talked about her problems, and her life that night. Natsuki even forgot about her own problems, they didn't tell anyone, they stayed huddled up in her house for around a months time, of course Yuri's parents found out, after all, isn't it a bit odd to get a call from school that their daughter had missed several days of school. Within the first week, Yuri's parents had her in hospitals, therapist, and more, however while they questioned it at first, they soon got use to the fact that Yuri, and Natsuki refused to leave each others side. They didn't question her about her personal life, after the first time, when they asked about her family, she had stayed silent, not making a peep, after that, they didn't ask her any questions about her life. They soon got use to Natsuki's presence in the house, sort of like a second daughter for them.

In the same week, the two ahd fortified their love, forming a almost unbreakable bond with each other, they didn't know why, but they just felt it was right, that it should be, almost as if fate brought them to be. Yuri's thoughts didn't go away, neither did he troubles. With her new freedom her mind desperately tried to bring her back down, using all it had to break her down. Yuri spent a lot of time in Natsuki's arms, as she helped her with her voices, with soft, and sweet words, verbally reinforcing their love, just being there for her. She started to learn how to block out those thoughts, but she still failed to when they were at the most extreme, and damaging state.

These were the times Yuri broke down, she screamed, and yelled at herself, at them to go away, she hated them, they only came back harder, in these times the only thing Natsuki could do for Yuri was try to calm her down, sometimes failing, in which then Yuri had to be knocked out. Natsuki hated seeing Yuri subjected to this, but she told herself it was for the better, she needed to get help. Natsuki was always at Yuri's side when she woke up, holding her hand, Yuri always felt pain as Natsuki told her what happened, she felt terrible, a bad girlfriend, and daughter, but always tried to block out thoughts kind of thoughts before the really bad ones came again.

After a month the thoughts left her alone, only in dire, and intense situations, and feeling did they come back, but never nearly as powerful as they were before. After that month, it was decided the two had to go back to school, they were already way past the max hours, to be charged for truancy, and the principal called, and said if Yuri wasn't at school today, he'd be forced to take her to court. By now they had become bold, and proud of their love, not feeling any shame, or fear from showing affection in public.

It was the first day of school, well, no, it was the first day back to school in about a month for Natsuki, and Yuri, who was still getting the attention, and care she needed, her parents informed the principal of the situation, who then informed the teachers, about it, but not givign away nearly as much as Yuri's parents did.

This was also the day Natsuki was freed.

Freed from what?

Her Family.

If you would even call it so.

Yuri, and Natsuki were rounding the fence leading into the courtyard, when they heard the first of many remarks today.

"Hey look at them!" Someone shouted and pointed toward the two, walking arm, and arm. People looked at them, and he group surrounding the guy made a many comments.

"Back from your honeymoon!?"

"Oh, thought you got kidnapped."

"Must be nice to have a break huh?"

"Why did you bother to come back, not like you did anything anyways!"

Yuri intertwined her hand with Natuski's, she tightly gripped her hand, feeling the thoughts start to stir again. Natsuki looked at Yuri who looked like she was in pain, she was used to being teased, and made fun of, but...that was when she felt nothing. "Looks like the freak is back!" People had noticed her distant and uncaring mood, some people dubbed her, the freak of the school.

"Look, she's with the midget too!" They sped up and reached the middle, the group was off to the side." _Annoying, they're annoying, hurt them, hurt them, kill them, KILL KILL KILL!_ Yuri started to breathe heavily, as her thoughts flooded into her mind, natsuki noticed and rubbed her back, but so did the same group. "What? To fat to walk through the courtyard!?" The others laughed at this. "Aww look at that, her Girlfriend has to protect her!" Natsuki, let her arm unravel around Yuri's, and held her hand, she ran into the building with her in toe. "Aww, they're scared!" The group laughed again,and made more remarks about them some being….a lot less nice.

Natsuki took Yuri into a small janitors closet, she was originally going to take her to a bathroom, Natsuki hugged Yuri, who tensed up, she was gasping, the thoughts were screaming at her again. _SUFFER, MAKE THEM SUFFER! KILL THEM, KILL ALL OF THEM! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT THEY HATE YOU, HATE YOU, HATE YOU, BREAK THEM, BREAK, BREAK, BREAK!!_ Yuri felt like she was choking, as they invaded her mind, Natsuki, rubbed her back, and whispered sweet things into her ear, to try to calm her down. They expected some kind of assault for coming back, after being gone for so long, they were never popular, seen as weird, or losers, they've been called much worse. They should've expected that they would be there, they were a group of popular kids. They weren't popular because they were cool, or good at sports or anything, not even that funny. They were popular because people were scared of them, they were the delinquents of this high school. They thrived off of making all the others suffer, a group of seniors, who all had some amount of jail time already, the only reason they could be kept in school, is because of their parents money, and positions.

"Sshhhh." Natsuki held Yuri in her arm, softly shushing her to calm her down. "We're safe now, ok, you got me, the thoughts won't control you anymore." She continued to rub Yuri's arm, who's whole body was quivering, as a bell rang for first period, but they both ignored it, Yuri was not in the condition to attend a class, her thoughts running rampant, she desperately tried to fight them off. With the help of Natsuki, and a rather significant amount of time they had successfully fought off the thoughts again.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry." Yuri repeated this, holding Natsuki. "I should've been stronger." Natsuki, smacks her back, and speaks softly.

"Don't be such a baka." She sighs, and gives Yuri a small smile. "You were plenty strong, i'm proud of you ok." She pulled Yuri's face to her own, and kissed her. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault they were such jackasses, most people would've just went after them, but you, you ignored them, you didn't let your thoughts control you, and attack them back." Yuri looked at Natsuki, and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I-I guess you're right." Yuri's lips curled up, into a smile.

"I know I am, your a strong person. my super strong Girlfriend." Natsuki grinned when she called Yuri her girlfriend, she had learned to love that combination of words. Yuri couldn't help as a giggle rose up in her stomach, and out her mouth.

"Hehehe, thanks.." Yuri wiped another tear from her eye, and slowly stood up, Natsuki with her. The two shared a brief, sweet kiss, Yuri dragged a finger across her lip, thinking of the taste. Cupcakes. She felt Natsuki tug on her arm. "Huh?" She looked at Natsuki right next to the door.

"You're better now, right?" Yuri nodded as a response. "Well then we should probably go to class now right?" Natsuki was thinking to mention how late they were but thought that might hurt Yuri, of who did a mental facepalm. How could I forget?

"O-oh yeah, let's go then." Natsuki, took Yuri too their second period, which was baking, Natsuki made sure to show off just how good she was to Yuri, who admittedly impressed, Natsuki had been a bit showy during this, but it was fine with her, as long as Yuri enjoyed it.

The rest of the day just seemed to fly by, after baking, they had physical education, something neither girl was very good at, both barely passing the class, after they had several core classes, going from, english, math, and history. Yuri, and Natsuki both flourished in english, but Natsuki had the upper hand in the other class, due to Yuri never actually paying attention to the classes, luckily she found it easy to catch on. After history they went to lunch, and finally science. Yuri struggled in science at first, but soon got the hang of it, exceeding Natsuki In it. Neither of them had classes with Monika, or Sayori due to a change in classes to adjust to Yuri's needs.

At the end of the day, they found themselves at the entrance to the literature club, while they were a little nervous, more than anything they were glad to be back, and excited to reconcile, and catch up with their clubmates. Hand in hand they stepped into the literature club, Sayori was sitting next to Monika at the desk up front, their bodies were pressed up against each other, reading together, from the exact same book, a manga to be exact, if you looked hard you could see, a light blush, and smile on each girls face. Natsuki clicked her foot on the ground, to get the two's attention, Natsuki held up her hand as a hello, and Yuri did the same, but much more hidden, not going above her belly. "Hey, must be one interesting book if you'd missed us coming in." Natsuki had an amused tone in her voice.

"You're back!" Sayori practically yelled, and tried to rush over to them, she fell off her chair, of which then Monika could see her cute pink underwear. Score! Monika saved this moment, so she could come back to it later, she then helped Sayori up. "O-ow." She looked at the two, and rub her thigh. "You're back." She said in a much calmer voice.

"Yeah, we're back." Yuri spoke out. "Sorry for being gone so long, I….we had to deal with some personal problems." Yuri corrects herself. I'm not alone anymore. She felt a good feeling crawl up her body, she had Natsuki now. Not only her, but so much support from her parents, psychologists, and therapists. Monika, and Sayori both noticed their intertwined hands.

"Oh? May I ask what they were?" Monika, did her classic bow, lowering her back, and looked at them with a mischievous smile. Yuri, nervously squeezed Natsuki's hand, who bent over, and whispered into her ear.

"You don't have to tell them." She rubbed the back of Yuri's arm, who calmed down a little, and whispered back an ok. Monika grinned.

"Aha! I got it, you two.." She said quite loudly, and pointed at them, she started to pace around. "Were having a secret love affair!" She looked at them, and they both blushed.

"W-what, no you baka!" Natsuki got a little defensive, and Yuri started to breathe a little heavily I-I don't want to tell them yet! Sayori noticed this, and grabbed Monika's shoulder.

"I think we should just let it be, ok?" Monika looked at her, with a questioning face. Sayori pressed her foot into Monika's and hinted at Yuri. Monika looked at her, and made an o with her mouth, and ceased her questioning.

"So….are you coming back for good, now?" Monika tried to break the ice, watching Yuri calm down, at the comfort of Natsuki rubbing her gently, she peeked up, and looked at Monika, and Sayori, standing side by side.

"Yeah, we're not going to be leaving like that again." Natsuki, felt Yuri calm down, but she continued to rub her back. Sayori beamed getting an idea.

"Hey, hey, I got an idea, why don't we all exchange numbers incase something like this ever happens again, and we don't know where you are!" Sayori proudly stated her idea. The other three looked at her.

"Well...that sounds like a good idea." Yuri agreed with Sayori, and Natsuki looked away.

"Hmm, something wrong Natsuki?" Monika asked, slowly taking out her phone.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong." Everyone could clearly tell Natsuki was lying.

"You don't have a phone do you?" Yuri asked her gently, she never saw her with one before, even at her house. Natsuki looked down, a little embarrassed.

"No….I...don't have a phone." She said meekly

"Ok then perhaps swap emails?" Monika suggested, and showed her phone to Sayori, who added her as a contact, and vice versa.

"I don't have any technology in my house." Yuri, knew something was up with Natsuki's family, something she did not want to talk about, and quickly improvised.

"We can share a phone." Natsuki looked a little shocked at that, was she really willing to share something that can contain a person's most private things with her.

"Y-you don't have to." She looked away from Yuri, who gently grabbed her chin, and tilted her head, she kissed her gently, luckily the other two were distracted swapping numbers.

"I want to." Yuri stated in tone that meant she would take no opposition, to her side.

"O-ok, only if you want to." Natsuki blushed, as Yuri hugged her into her chest. Yuri swapped numbers with Monika, then Sayori.

"We're sharing a phone." Yuri informed Monika, and Sayori when they looked at Natsuki, who was currently enjoying her time, cuddled up into Yuri's soft chest. The two look at her, and give small nods that they understood. "So…..what did we miss?" Monika grinned.

"Quite a lot actually, it'd be best if we sit down." Monika laid against the the desk, and slid down it, too sit on the floor, she patted the spot next to her, and Sayori sat next to her, Yuri, and Natsuki followed their lead, and sat next to them. They spent the next few hours, catching up, laughing, telling jokes, and girl chat. Before they knew it, had already gotten late.

Sayori noticed the time, and spoke up. "Hey it's getting late, I think we should wrap up." The others looked at her, and each checked the time.

"Wow, that really flew by, huh?" Monika asked, as she stood up, along with Yuri, who bent over, and helped Natsuki onto her feet.

"Mhm, that was, really fun." Yuri, watched Natsuki as she stretched out her body, feeling uncomfortable standing, after sitting for so long. They left the club room quickly, not having to clean up, but Monika, and Sayori both had to use the bathroom, they completely forgot distracted by their conversation. The two exited the building, arm and arm, and a shout was heard.

"Natsuki!?" A loud, and extremely angry voice was heard to the side of the building, Natsuki's chest tightened, and she froze, she held Yuri closer and tighter, she couldn't believe she forgot about him. A horrible feeling crawled down her skin, and her thoughts turned rampant. _No, no, no NO, NO, NO, NO, WHY? WHY NOW, WHY IS HE HERE?_ Yuri held her tighter, as Natsuki started to breathe heavily, she glared at the person exiting the car, he practically stomped over to the two, and stopped about 10ft. Away, he gave a tiny glance at Yuri, then ignored her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" The man screamed at her, Yuri could tell there was no worry or concern in that voice, only rage, she didn't know who he was, but she already despised him. She felt Natsuki flinch at that, and held her into her chest, where Natsuki was desperately trying to get air, she was gasping, feeling as if some invisible force was choking her.

"WELL? DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FUCKING HARD I LOOKED FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" He did not hold back in the slightest, Yuri could feel a slight aura of rage around him, she felt her thoughts rise, and quickly shoved them back down before the culd do any damage.

"Leave her alone!" Yuri shouted back at the man, hugging Natsuki tighter, Natsuki's face was buried into her chest, and she could feel her hot short breaths. The man glared at Yuri, he obviously didn't like Natsuki's attachment to her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO WITH MY DAUGHTER!?" He screamed back. Yuri only hugged Natsuki tighter, who couldn't even form a word right now, she couldn't properly respond to anything right now, Yuri then put one and two together, she'd seen the bruises, and marks on Natsuki many times, and paired with the fact that she hated talking about her family, but she never cared back then, then adding to the fact that a lot of her life was one big blur made it worse. She's abused, he hurts her! He deserves to be hurt to! This was a combination of the thoughts she was struggling with to fight back against, and her own.

Yuri confidently spoke up, as long as she was there, she refused to let her go back to him. "I'm her lover!" She spoke loudly and slowly rubbed Natsuki's back.

"Is that so?" He asked loudly but didn't yell. At this point Monika, and Sayori had reached the entrance, they heard the yelling, and ran outside, Sayori tried to run over to them, but Monika grab her by the back of her collar.

"Not yet, we still don't know what's happening, we shouldn't intervene yet." Sayori tried to say something back, but a small glare by Monika shut her up, she pulled her back behind a wall, so he couldn't see them, but if Yuri turned she could, Monika saved right now, just incase things went downhill, while she didnt know what was going on, she could feel the intensity in the air.

Yuri made a remark that set him off, more then before. "Yes, and as her lover, it is my duty to protect her from people like you!" She screamed at him again Revenge, revenge, hurt him, HURT HIM, MAKE HIM FEEL PAIN. Yuri tried hard to visibly not show pain, as the thoughts came in, she couldn't let them win, she refused to lose herself again.

"Protect her.." He spoke loudly, then he glared at Natsuki. How dare she, i'm gonna fucking kill her. He yelled. "PROTECT HER!? YOU TOLD HER DIDN'T YOU!?" He closes the distance, with loud stomps, and tries to grab Natsuki, by the hair, only to be smacked away, by Yuri.

"Don't You Fucking Dare Touch Her." She felt an overwhelming force fill her, she had lost her battle against her mind. Kill, kill, kill, KILL, KILL KILL, KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW! At the same time Monika decides to intervene, she ran over there, followed by Sayori.

"Hey, what the Hell's goi-." She was cut off, as Natsuki's dad delivered, a mighty blow, to Yuri's face, Sayori couldn't help but gag, at the sickening sound of bones shattering. Yuri was sent to the ground, head first, a loud snap was heard, as her skull split open, blood, poured out of her skull, and she turned limp, she was holding Natsuki as she fell, Natsuki had her eyes shut tight, she had closed them a minute ago, she was so scared to open them, she panicked when Yuri's didn't move, and stopped holding her.

As much as she feared she opened her eyes, and threw up, she started to sob, under her was Yuri's dead body, blood had soaked the ground, soaking into Yuri's clothes, as well, a small bits of her brain, you could see her head was deformed from where the punch was.

"Y-yuri." Sayori couldn't help but shake, and fell to the ground, she felt hopeless, she just sat there, and watched her friend die, she couldn't of done anything to save her, she felt horrible, as she watched Natsuki bawl on top of Yuri's lifeless body, with that monster behind her.

Natsuki's dad grabbed Natsuki by the hair, and ripped her off of Yuri. "YOU'RE COMING HOME, NOW!" He started to pull away, as Natsuki turned numb, she saw a knife poking out of his pocket, and her body, and mind moved on their own. _KILL HIM!_

Monika stood there, mouth gaping open, she felt tears flow down her face. "N-no, Yuri." She held her head. _"no no no no NO NO NO NO NO!"_ She repeated this, and looked at Natsuki, she tried to look away but she couldn't, not at such a horrible sight.

 ***CH***

Sayori, starred as Natsuki drove the knife through the back of his skull, and he dropped to the ground. She couldn't help it, and fainted at the sight.

Natsuki, fell on her butt, and dropped the bloody knife, she looked at Yuri, and her tears increasing, blood had started coming out of her mouth, she crawled over to her. "Y-yuri, c'mon Yuri wake up….WAKE UP PLEASE!" Natsuki had started quietly, and ended in a screech, she kissed Yuri, again and again. "Wake up please, please, I don't want to lose you." Natsuki continued in a cycle of this, she had broke. She kissed Yuri one last time, before giggling, turning into laughter, which turned into shouting.

Monika couldn't watch this anymore, she was shaking, she could barely move, with much struggle, she lifted her hand to the menu, and reset to her last save. When she re-appeared she was with Sayori next to the front doors again, she roughly grabbed Sayori's wrist, "We have to help, NOW!" Sayori understood the urgency in her voice, and they ran over to them I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN, I CAN'T! These thoughts are what went through Monika's head.

He was about to punch Yuri, when he felt something crash into his side, sending him to the ground, instead of Yuri. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Monika screeched at him, with tears in her eyes, she still oh so clearly remembered the dead, bloody body of Yuri, that he brought about. Natsuki's dad look angrily at the two girls who pushed him over, Sayori was already on the phone with the local authority, they weren't to far away.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS YOU BRATS!" He started to get up, but got kicked back down by Monika, who stomped in his side. Yuri, and Sayori shared a nod, no need for words, Yuri understood, she backed off a little, and held Natsuki in her arms, she had passed out, Yuri kissed her head, and spoke softly, and lovingly, despite the situation.

"I love you." Yuri brushed some of Natsuki's tears off her face, and watched at the two girls took care of him.

"Well, not only as the president of the literature club, is it my rightful duty to protect the members which you are currently threatening!..." She started off, and spoke a little gently. "It's also as my duty to her as a friend to protect her." The thoughts were so much ,Yuri felt like she was about to break under them. He's evil, he hurt her! Hurt him, Revenge, he should die, SUFFER, HE SHOULD SUFFER, KILL HIM! KILL KILL KILL KILL! Yuri couldn't stand, she quickly fell to her knees, scraping them, she layed Natsuki, on her lap, and held her own head.

"Shut up, SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yuri yelled at herself. "STOP IT PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" Monika, looked back at Yuri who was freaking out, she saw her clenching her hair in her hands, pulling it, and about to rip chunks of it out. Sayori quickly hung up with the police, they had three minutes before they'd get here, she ran over to Yuri, and started to try to calm her down, but at the same time Natsuki's dad, had grabbed Monika's leg, and twisted it, bringing her to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He got on top of her and rose his hand, bringing it down on her head, he watched her glitch out, and his hand smashed into the concrete instead. "FUCK!" Monika pushed him off, and stood up, she glanced at Sayori, who was hugging Yuri tightly, and talking to her. I NEED TO PROTECT THEM! He looked at Monika. "What kind of monster are you, you freak!" He shouted but felt fear seep into him, he winced as his bloody fist touched the ground. "Shit!" Monika slowly walked towards him, she could hear the sirens blasting from the side of the building.

"Have fun in jail, you bastard." Monika spoke coldly and kicked his throat, with more force then she thought she was capable of., he lost air, and started gasping for breath. The cops pulled up, and quickly rushed towards them, before they asked too many questions, Monika had gone into the script, and edited them, so instead of questioning her, they obeyed her, with no questions, Monik pointed to Natsuki's dad. "Him." They nodded, and quickly cuffed him, they pushed him to the car, all while he was yelling.

'You demon! You're a goddamn monster! I'll make you pay, i'll make all of you pay for this!" Monika couldn't help but feel the words slice into her, she knew what she was...wasn't right, it shouldn't exist...neither should she. Monika went through her own suffering, she felt her powers were a curse, but also a gift, the fact that her mere presence in this world brought down the others around her. However it was a suffering she'd always hidden behind the script, something that she hoped the others would never find out about.

Monika hated doing this...even to herself, but even more to her friends. She glanced back at Sayori who was trying to calm down Yuri, who was having a spasm of sorts, Sayori winced as one of Yuri's elbows slammed into her stomach. Natsuki was laying out cold her head, laying on Yuri's lap, while the rest laid on the hard ground. Monika quickly hurried up before Sayori could notice, she hated tampering with her friends memories. She flew through the settings, into the script, where she changed the words that came out of Natsuki's dad, as he was being dragged away. The memories instantly faded away, and were replaced by the new ones, Monika quickly exited the menu, and rushed toward her friends.

She felt a pain squeeze her heart, as she looked at Yuri, and the suffering she was going though. She knew it was her fault. She knew this wasn't normal, this wasn't some kind of genetic or natural thing that was affecting Yuri. It was her to blame, not only for Yuri, but for Natsuki...and even the one she cared about the most. Sayori. Monika could not deny the burning passion she felt inside of herself for the girl, she loved her, yet she was always too scared to admit it.

She however once did, but...she was declined, Monika couldn't remember though, she had reset back to her last save, and once again delete the memories, that were too hard for her. Monika slowly walked towards Yuri, despite being the beacon of these girls suffering, she couldn't help but feel that her presence might just actually help for once. Monika got onto her knees, and hugged Yuri, along with Sayori, she ignored the hits she took from Yuri's freak out, while they were doing so eventually Natsuki woke up. "MMm Yuri~" Natsuki said her name, as she yawned. She turned her head, too look at Yuri, and as if a bullet was shot, she got on her feet, in seconds. "Sayori, Monika move!" Natsuki shouted at them in a worried tone, the two nodded, letting go of Yuri, who curled up in a ball.

For the first time ever, Sayori, and Monika saw Yuri cry. She was lightly crying trying to keep quiet, her eyes were shut tight, tears slipped out of them, as she quietly spoke to herself, her hair was sprawled onto the ground, collecting dust, along with her clothes. Natsuki got onto her knees, and laid down next to Yuri, she didn't care about her clothes being dirty, the fact that she was in public, or anything else. Right now she could only think of Yuri. Natsuki wrapped Yuri into a hug, with both her legs, and arms. "Shhh, it's fine Yuri." Natsuki cooed, to try to help her, she could feel Yuri slightly calm down, but not as much as she would have hoped, in fact it got worse.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Yuri was screaming now, and Natsuki started to tremble. She hoped she wasn't too far gone, she didn't even want to chance the possibility of having to do it to her. She continued to say things to Yuri but nothing helped, and Yuri's body became more violent, as she desperately tried to escape from Natsuki. The other two girls stood there, as Natsuki only held tighter, she felt her pocket for a small vial….there was no choice left. Yuri was hurting her own self, as her body smashed itself into the concrete, granting her new scars, scrapes, and injuries. Natsuki pulled out the vial, and looked at Sayori.

"Monika, get a syringe, NOW!" Natsuki, pushed Yuri's face into her chest, trying to hold Yuri down, to prevent her from getting hurt. Monika felt the urgency in her voice, and nodded, before running as fast as she could. Monika bursted through the front door. _WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!?_ Monika yelled at herself in her mind, as an idea came to her mind. _NURSES OFFICE_. Monika ran to the left, hallway, then to the right, she ran passed empty doors, almost every other group had left, or that's what she thought. Monika tried to open the door, but found it locked, she quickly checked the hallway for anyone else, when she noticed there was no one, yet again, she went into the coding, and gave herself the key. Monika shoved the key into the keyhole, and all but kicked the door off its hinges.

She quickly searched through the drawers, and found nothing. _WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?_ She punched a wall in anger, and frustration, she heard shaking above her. She looked up, and saw a med-kit on a shelf, she grabbed it off the shelf, and opened it, she spotted it. Yes! She ripped out the syringe, and closed the box, throwing it onto the couch to the side. She ran out of the room, and slammed the door, she didn't bother to lock it, she was about to turn the corner when she heard a voice.

"The hell you think you're going?" Monika turned around, and glared, it was the same group who had terrorized Natsuki,and Yuri earlier today, while she didn't know about that, she had plenty of reasons to hate them anyways. "Well you gonna answer me? Or are you to scared?" The leader grinned as he said that, a couple of others chuckled, a total of six kids. Monika noticed they were blocking the entrance.

"Move, I need to go NOW!" Monika clenched her teeth, saying this,this grouped grind her nerves more than she thought possible, she wondered why she never just removed them from existence, but a second voice always spook out when she thought of doing that., It told her that's not right, no matter how bad someone is, they don't deserve to die. Monika always listened, after all that voice was a part of her, and it's not wise to divide the house.

"Hey, hey, now calm down, how about we all just have a nice little chat, alright?" The leader pretended to be sincere, and closed in on her, along with the others. Monika closed her eyes, and told herself this. _It's ok, if you don't Yuri will hurt herself, or someone else. Just this one time Monika, Just this one time...it'll be fine, no one will care, no one, it doesn't matter if they go away._...she opened her menu in front of another person, quickly finding all the characters, and them.

"Hey what's that cha got there huh?" One of them asked, he was right in front of Monika, he was about to grab her, but…

woosh.*

The others watched in horror, as their friend quickly dissolved into numbers, the code he was created from, from foot, to his head. The leader spoke out at her, fear evident in his voice. "W-what the hell did you do!?" He stuttered out, and backed away, he fell on his ass, he looked around and saw the same happening to others. "W-what are you!? Your….a monster." He pushed himself back into the lockers, as all the others were erased. "MONSTER! Get away from me!" He tried to push himself off the ground, and run away, but felt himself fall to the ground, he looked down at his legs, and saw they had already started disappearing from the midpoint. "P-please, don't do this please! I don't wanna die, I don't want to die, PLEASE!? Don't kill me!" Monika showed no mercy as soon as the others he had been erased, she couldn't help but want to cry.

That word again… Monika unconsciously ran to the front of the building as she fell into a deep thought. She felt once again a pain shoot through her heart, those words….how she hated them. They cut deeper than any knife ever would. Before she even registered it, she was already outside, she didn't even look as she handed it to Sayori, who was watching out for her. Behind her lay Natsuki, wrestling Yuri, trying to stop her.

"What do I do!?" Sayori stood there her hands shaking, along with the rest of the body, as she tightly gripped the syringe.

"Put this in!" Natsuki said, rolling the vial of chemicals to Sayori, who quickly picked it up, and, speedily filled the syringe with the chemicals. She eyed the chemicals, and inspected them, putting it up to her face, before Natsuki yelled again. "Hurry up! Shoot it into her neck!" Monika watched bitterly, as Sayori dropped to her knees, and could barely focus the syringe. _This shouldn't be happening….it's my fault…..if only I was never here. These thoughts were going through Monika's mind, as she held her arms. It's my fault...my fault…..I shouldn't be here._ Monika backed away as she heard Yuri scream when the syringe went into her neck. It's not fair….it's my fault….Monika quickly backed away, as she watches Yuri slowly calm down, paired with erratic breaths.

Monika fell on her butt, and couldn't help but start to glitch as a tear fell down her face, she wiped it away, only for it glitch back to it's starting point, she felt parts of herself fade in, and out of existence. She quickly wiped away the tears yet again, and calmed herself down, she didn't know what to do if they saw, as she calmed down the glitching slowly went away.

She looked at the group again, and slowly stepped back over to them. Yuri had laid still in the lap of Natsuki, she gently pulled it out, Sayori, looked up at Monika, she was sitting right next to Natsuki, she saw how...scared, and grief-filled Monika was, she held her arm out for Monika, who took her hand. Sayori gave a small tug on Monika's arm, and pulled the club president into her arms. Sayori gave a tight hug, which Monika slowly returned. Sayori held Monika against her, she felt tears drip down her face, desperately trying to stay strong for Monika.

Monika noticed Sayori faulter, and she bit her bottom lip, tears started to pour out of her eyes. Monika wanted to speak up, but nothing came out of her mouth as it moved, she couldn't think of anything she could say. Her mind became to cloudy to think, it was like a storm, and the rainwater had turned into the flood of tears she was crying.

Natsuki dragged Yuri's body unto her, resting the girls butt, on her lap, just like the others her own wave of tears came, she cried, and kissed Yuri's neck, the pain of doing this to Yuri was a overbearing one at that. She hated doing this almost more then anything else. What if she goes to far, and one day accidentally kills her. Natsuki had her own battles against her mind to, and this is one she seemed to be losing. They all had their own fair shares of pains, in one way or another, each of them were broken, some just more obvious then others...

When they were finally able to bring their bearings togther It had been 10:00pm. None have them had noticed but Yuri's phone had been spammed by messages from her parents, asking where she was, and was she ok, and such. Nor did anyone of them know that Yuri's parents weren't to far away, infact they were almost there.

Natsuki was still on the ground, with Yuri in her arms, as much as she wish she could, she didn't want to get Yuri off of her, without waking, or hurting her, after all she wad kinda heavy. While Yuri wasn't super heavy, Natsuki herself was no athlete.

 ***vroom.***

A car drove into the parking lot, two peoplr came out, and one word was said.

"Yuri!?"

...The End.


End file.
